deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos
Kratos is the main protagonist of the God of War series. He appeared in the 10th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Kratos VS Spawn, where he fought against Spawn from the series of the same name. History Born with the name of Kratos and having risen through the ranks of the violent Spartans, this bloodthirsty warrior became a respected general in his army but had to beg the God of War, Ares, during a battle with the Barbarians to avoid the Spartans' defeat. Ares listened to Kratos and bounded a pair of curved, chained blades to his forearms to physically represent Kratos' servitude to the god of war. This, however, ended as Ares tricked Kratos into slaughtering his own wife and daughter. After having the white ashes of his deceased family bound to his skin, Kratos headed out to seek revenge against his former master. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Over 6' Tall *A Spartan Warrior *Hold the Rank of Captain *Vengeful Anti-Hero *Superhuman Strength, Speed, & Endurance Blades of Exile *Dual Short Swords *Wielded with Chains Seared to Arms *Hooked Design *Made from the Remains of the Blades of Athena Blade of Olympus *Can Kill Gods & Titans *Contains God Powers *Fires Blue Energy Waves *About 5 Feet Long Golden Fleece *Gold Armlet *Blocks Attacks *Deflects Projectiles & Magical Attacks *Strong Enough to Counter the Blade of Olympus Bow of Apollo *Can Rapid-Fire Arrows *Charged Fire Arrows *Does Not Drain Kratos' Magic Limit *Quick with a Long Range Claws of Hades *Used like Blades of Exile *Spiked Chains & Hooks *Rips Souls from Victims *Can be Resisted *Can Summon Souls Nemean Cestus *Giant Metal Gauntlets *Lion-Like Appearance *Originally Owned by Hercules *Incredibly Strong *Can Create Shockwaves which Stun Foes Boots of Hermes *Greaves with Small Wings *Improved Running Speed *Can Run Up Walls Icarus Wings *Can Glide & Fly *Huge 18' Wingspan *Slowly Falls Apart During Flight *Ripped From Icarus' Back DEATH BATTLE! Audition Animators who wanted to audition for Death Battle had to create a short fight between Kratos and Thor from Marvel Comics. All the fights ended with Thor decapitating Kratos with Mjolnir. DBX Kratos appeared in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought against Dante from Devil May Cry and lost. Gallery 8ys3si.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Kratos_(Sprite).gif|Sprite used in DBX Blade_of_exile_render.png|The Blades of Exile Blade_of_olympus_render.jpg|The Blade of Olympus Kratos_MK9_Fleece.jpg|Kratos with the Golden Fleece Bow_of_Apollo.png|The Bow of Apollo Claws_of_Hades.png|The Claws of Hades Cestus_render.png|The Nemean Cestus God_of_war_III_Boots_of_Hermes.jpg|The Boots of Hermes Icarus_Wing_Open.jpg|The Icarus Wings Trivia *Kratos is the second video game character to fight against a comic book character, after Zitz, and with the next nine being Lord Raiden, Fox McCloud, Raiden, Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose, Shovel Knight, Sigma, Widowmaker and Sindel. *Kratos is the first Sony character to appear, with the next four being Ratchet & Clank, Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake. **He is the first Sony character to lose, with the next three being Jak & Daxter, Sweet Tooth and Nathan Drake. References *Kratos on Wikipedia *Kratos on the God of War Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Gods Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Playstation All-Stars Combatants Category:Sony Characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Dual Wielders Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Anti-Villains Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Neutral Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Arrow Users Category:Military Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:DBX Loser